Does This Game involve Particle Physics
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Dr. Sheldon Cooper makes a time machine and blasts off to the year 3312. Instead of landing at Starfleet Academy he lands in Technology Square in the Third District of Panem on Reaping Day. Join Dr. Cooper as he attempts to mentor our favorite nerds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, if I owned The Hunger Games or Big Bang Theory, I'd be a happy nerd!

**Pasadena, CA 2005 **

Raj and Leonard walked into their Pasadena apartment to find the living room taken up by a miniature version of the USS Enterprise with Sheldon sitting inside on an office chair, his red laptop in his lap. "Uh... Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "What are you doing?" Sheldon held up a finger as he typed commands into his laptop.

"I, Dr. Sheldon Cooper will be the first to blast into the future, interrogate members of the Starfleet Academy about their stellar research on particle physics, return to the university and become famous! Mwahaha." He said pushing up the dark green long sleeves of his shirt he wore under his graphic tee of a cartoon rendition of Dr. Spock.

"Uh - Sheldon, you _do_ realize that Star Trek was purely fictional." Raj pointed out.

"Oh well, _that_ is what they said about science fiction sagas featuring man landing on the moon until Neil Armstrong placed his footprints in the moon-dust. Thus, the naysayers were proven wrong!" Sheldon declared. "Hm... Control... F12, Inset the proper code, enter!" Suddenly the living room was engulfed in thick white smoke.

"SHELDON!" Leonard yelped.

"SHELDON!" Raj yelped. The air cleared and the two scientists looked for their colleague. The cardboard Enterprise was still in the living room along with the office chair. However, Sheldon and his laptop were nowhere to be seen. Leonard ran around the apartment yelling for his roommate. "Oh - He's gone. He's really gone."

"Wherever you are, Sheldon, live long and prosper!" Raj said solemnly before he and Leonard raised their hands in the Vulcan hand symbol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Town Square ****District Three, Panem 3312**

Sheldon landed hard on a concrete surface as a thick cloud of soot rose up around him. "Oh dear - I do hope I haven't injured my coccyx." Sheldon muttered. He quickly did an internet search of the symptoms. "Oh, phew. Though, I wouldn't mind Dr. Crusher taking a look to verify my tentative self-diagnosis." He closed his laptop and looked around at the scene.

People were gathered in a large town square. The buildings surrounding the square appeared to be a mix of brick and concrete structures. All the buildings were covered in layers of grey soot. The people in the square wore clothes also covered in soot. Suddenly a woman dressed in bright orange and yellow skin-tight dress, bright fuscia wig, and five inch heels ran up to Sheldon. "Hello, what sort of hominid life-form are you, and what planet am I on?" Sheldon asked staring at her.

"Are you the mentor?" She screeched shrilly wagging her finger at him.

"Well," Sheldon said, puffing his chest out and shifting his laptop from one hand to the other. "I _have_ participated in numerous research projects where I have used undergraduate and graduate Caltech students and generated quite a few publications with their labor." He said smugly. The woman stifled a laugh as he voice spontaneously went up an down several octaves during the course of his little lecture.

"Well, get up there, we'll run late!" She screeched.

"You didn't answer _my_ questions, homonid!" Sheldon said pointing his finger at her. "What type of life form are you, and what planet am I on?"

"You're in District Three!" The woman said exasperatedly. "And I'm the escort from the Capitol. _Honestly._" She muttered and grabbed him by the shirt to pull him up the stairs. He sat on a wooden chair next to a man in a suit.

"I appear to have traveled through time, but unfortunately not in space." Sheldon muttered before the man in the suit went to the microphone and introduced himself as Mayor of the district. He gave a short lecture of the history of Panem and the Hunger Games.

"Well, the US has turned quite barbaric which is an unfortunate turn of history." Sheldon muttered. The brightly dressed escort glared at him for talking during the speech. She went up and began the ceremony Sheldon realized was the Reaping itself.

"Wiress Carpenter!" The escort called. Sheldon watched as a young girl looking like a sophomore or junior in high school came to the stage. She was wearing a black skirt, off-white blouse, and dark blue sweater that had a seal in the upper right hand corner that read: Engineering Academy District Three. The escort called for volunteers but the crowd remained silent. She pulled a name from another glass bowl. "Beetee Tesla." She called. A boy wearing metal-frame glasses, a grey button up shirt, black slacks, and dark blue or green tie came forward. He appeared to be a senior in high school. "Tributes, shake hands." The escort called. The two students shook hands before Beetee adjusted his empty pocket-protector in his shirt pocket. They were led off by two soldiers in white uniforms that looked to Sheldon a bit like storm-troopers.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting ceremony." Sheldon remarked to the brightly colored woman. "I think I shall take my leave and walk around the city."

"You will do no such thing! What are you thinking!" the woman screeched. "We have to be on the train! You're mentoring these tributes, don't you remember?"

"Forgive me." Sheldon said. "I sustained a mild concussion when I was rudely pranked in the bathroom by my 'esteemed colleauge' Kripke." He stood up and followed the escort to the train. This wasn't anything out of Star Trek, and this wasn't particle physics, but this adventure would be interesting and enlightening indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, Sheldon thoughts the Peacekeepers looked a bit like storm-troopers, as he was quite literally dropped into the culture of Panem :D

This also should be interesting with Wiress and Beetee in the Games at the same time.

* * *

**Pasadena, CA 2005**

"Sheldon?" Penny knocked on the door to her neighbors' apartment. "Sheldon?"

"He's uh - not here right now!" Leonard called.

"Oh - don't give me that!" Penny squeaked. She opened the door. "He knows he has to apologize to Amy about his horribly insensitive comment he made about her dress two days ago - what on earth -" She gasped looking at the Enterprise that was still in the living room.

"Don't - take - a step - further!" Raj cautioned as Penny took another step. He and Leonard were tiptoeing around the perimeter of the room. "We're - collecting data."

"Mmhm... well - perhaps I'll come back another time." Penny said before closing the door.

"This is terrible!" Raj yelped. "We really can't find him!"

"Wait - he has his laptop - can't we just call him on Skype?" Leonard asked.

"They didn't have Skype on the Enterprise!" Raj said pannicking. "They had holographs!"

"Well, we have to try." Leonard said as he went over to his computer and logged in.

**Tribute Train en route from District Three to the Capitol of Panem 3312**

"Now, I'd like to discuss your educational background." Sheldon said as he sat at a polished wooden table with Beetee and Wiress sitting across from him. He opened his laptop and began typing. "Wiress, I see from your school uniform that you attend some sort of Engineering Academy."

"It's the District Three Academy -" Wiress began.

"Where we learn mechanical, electrical, and civil engineering with an emphasis on electrical engineering." Beetee finished. "As we produce electricity of course." He looked at Sheldon. "You're not the mentor from last year."

"No, but rest assured, I am quite qualified to advise engineering students such as yourselves." He said. "I have a PhD in Particle Physics and am currently in the process of achieving tenure at Caltech as a professor." he said smugly.

"You seem very accomplished -" Wiress paused.

"And we have confidence in you." Beetee finished. He reached out and held Wiress' hand. Sheldon raised his eyebrows at them.

"Your display of affectionate physical contact indicates you two are a couple." He said. "I suppose you have met in high school as many adolescent couples meet. I also realize that due to your underdeveloped frontal lobes coupled with intense emotions common to adolescent couples, your judgement may be hindered in certain situations."

"I - we just know -" Wiress began tearfully.

"Only one of us can come out of the arena." Beetee whispered. "I want to protect Wiress, and she most likely -"

"You." Wiress whispered gripping Beetee's hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Oh dear, well, I'm sure we can find a loophole around this dilemma. In fact, most games have some sort of a loophole." Sheldon said. "I will review the notes I have taken during our brief conversation and get back to you in about an hour. I will ask where my office will be located and will post office hours accordingly. Good bye." Sheldon said taking his computer and leaving the room to track down the escort.

Wiress and Beetee sat on the couch across from the table with Beetee resting his back against the armrest, his legs straddling Wiress who was resting her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. They watched the scenery fly by through the windows. "Do you remember our first robotics club meeting?" Wiress asked.

"When you couldn't take your eyes off me?" Beetee asked. Wiress squeezed his hands. "Yeah." He said grinning. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you either."

"You connected the battery and -"

"Melted a wire." Beetee finished. "Then you corrected about five different things on my model. I couldn't believe you were a freshman." Wiress smiled.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"No. We'll come home." Beetee whispered. "We'll come home or I'll die protecting you so you'll come home. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Had to have some nerd-love fluff :D Oh, and Sheldon is right. Teenagers' frontal lobes don't fully develop until their 20's. Amy the neurobiologist probably taught him that ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon worked on his laptop furiously typing out code and figuring out his precise location as the train wound its way to the Capitol. "Aaah, my peaceful Padawans." Sheldon sighed watching his tributes asleep on the couch, their arms around each other. "OH MY WORD!" Sheldon yelped as the Capitol came into view. "Get up my little engineers! Get up!" Sheldon shook Beetee and Wiress awake. "We've teleported to another planet! Look at the colors of the buildings and the extremely odd coloring of the life-forms!" All three of them stared at the window with their jaws on the floor as people swarmed around the train as it wound its way around the brightly colored buildings.

"Oh! We've reached the Capitol!" Their escort screeched coming out of her room. "Isn't it lovely?"

"No, it's quite strange." Sheldon said truthfully. He got a glare as the tributes burst out laughing. "I am merely stating a truthful observation."

"Well, get them ready to go to the Training Center!" The escort screeched. Sheldon nodded.

"Are you two ready to go to the Training Center?" Sheldon asked. Beetee and Wiress nodded. The train stopped and Sheldon ushered them out behind the screeching escort. He smiled reassuringly at them as they gripped each other's hands until their knuckles turned white. They walked into the training center and went to the District Three floor. "Well, the lifeforms in this city certainly have a visual cortex suited for this overstimulating amount of color."

"Life forms?" Wiress asked.

"I do not think of them as part of the species _homo sapiens._" Sheldon said as he crossed his arms. "They've had far too many physical and no doubt mental alterations. For the worse, of course."

"Ahem um - Mr. - I mean - what should I call you?" Beetee asked.

"Dr. Cooper will suffice."

"Dr. Cooper," Beetee said worriedly. He pointed out a camera hidden in all the decor of the room. "I learned about those in school. They see and hear nearly everything." He said quietly.

"Oh. ok." Sheldon said.

"Beetee worked on -" Wiress pointed out and blushed. She held her boyfriend's hand as he blushed.

"I worked on alterations to the cameras as part of my senior project." Beetee finished.

"He's shy." Wiress giggled.

"You're shy about your inventions, son?" Sheldon asked. "Oh, I wouldn't be. In fact, not many people have the intellect, you, me, and presumably your girlfriend have been blessed with. It is a gift the universe has given."

"We have to go to the Remake room now." Beetee said as their escort called them over to another set of rooms.

"Oh no!" Sheldon gasped. "I hope you will not become one of those hideous lifeforms!" He gasped. "Listen, if they want to alter your frontal cortex, you just tell them no!" He said urgently to both of them. "Goodbye, my little engineers!" Sheldon said embracing them before they were hauled off to meet their prep-teams.

He sat down with his computer again. "I think I have it figured out." He did a quick scan of the cameras using some software and discovered that the audio feed in the camera would randomly dub to Klingon. Sheldon laughed. He wondered if that was the result of Beetee's little project. He turned on Skype and logged in. "BAZINGA!" He cheered.

**Pasadena, CA 2005**

"SHELDON!" Leonard and Raj gasped as their friend appeared in their Skype window.

"Where are you?" Raj asked.

"I am in the barbaric civilization of the nation of Panem." Sheldon explained. "Alas, I did not make it to the Starfleet Academy. In fact, I don't think a civilization such as this could produce such excellent feats of humanity such as the USS Enterprise." He paused. "This nation is over what used to be North America. Its citizens are forced to give their children to what's known as the Hunger Games where they fight to the death. I have the unfortunate responsibility of mentoring two little engineers through these Games." He sighed.

"Oh - wow." Leonard said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm working on it. If I can hack into this country's internet further and figure out how they run the games, they should prepare for the wrath of Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"I think Leonard means about the kids - little engineers?" Raj asked as he looked at Leonard who had a worried expression on his face.

"Oh yes. I suppose they could be rescued. I'm working on it." Sheldon said. They chatted for a bit about time travel and the the possibility of sending things to Sheldon and his tributes. "I'd better go." Sheldon signed off quickly.

"Wow." Leonard said after a moment. They looked at the cardboard model of the USS Enterprise. They looked at the small working console built into the model closely. A wire went from that to the office chair. "Well, I wonder," He placed a package of twinkies on the chair and pushed a button. They disappeared. He and Raj looked at each other.

"I think it just might work." Raj said slowly.

**Hunger Games Training Center, Capitol of Panem 3312**

"TWINKIES!" Sheldon cheered picking up the package of twinkies that appeared by his laptop. "I'll _have_ to thank Leonard and Raj!" he put them in a drawer on a table against the wall seconds before the doors to District Three suite opened. "Oh my goodnes! You are little droids!" Sheldon said grinning. He hurried over to Beetee and Wiress who were indeed wearing outfits that made them look like robots. "Well, that's not bad at all!" The escort walked all them down to the bottom of the training center where their chariots were waiting. "There you are, little droids!" Sheldon said helping Beetee and Wiress into the chariot. "This will probably be the nicest part of the whole ordeal. You two enjoy yourselves!" He smiled at them as they began their procession to the city center. He would find a way to get them out of Panem if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunger Games Training Center, Capitol of Panem 3312**

During the days of training, Sheldon talked with Beetee and Wiress about the physics behind the weapons used in the Games and about how their training was going. After that topic was exhausted, they would talk about physics and engineering. "I am so glad I can mentor you two. It is rare that I have students who have the intellectual capacity that I possess." Sheldon said smiling. "Now, you two must sleep so you will be in optimal physical condition for your training exams tomorrow." He ordered them two protein shakes as he had every night. "Drink up, kids." Sheldon encouraged them. "Good night now." He smiled at them as they walked hand in hand to their bedrooms. Beetee opened the door for Wiress and kissed her goodnight before going to his own room.

Sheldon sat at the wooden table and ate doughnuts while he pondered how to get his tributes out of the arena alive. "BAZINGA!" He cheered, an idea suddenly coming to him. "Just wait, world, you'll soon experience the wrath of Dr. Sheldon Cooper!" He rubbed his hands together and looked up and off to the side while smiling. "Mwahahaha!" He began typing away furiously on his laptop. "Hey there!" He called to an avox who was watching him with a curious expression on his face. "Uh - I don't normally do this because I believe an intense stimulant such as caffeine is considered a mind altering substance, aka a drug, but I will need a large expresso. Carmel Latte if you have it." The avox nodded. Soon Sheldon was sipping a large hot drink. Once he was finished, he wrote a few things down on a pad of paper and changed into his dark brown suit and a bright green button up shirt. He hurried to the side of the training center where the hovercrafts were kept. He wrote some things down and then ran back to the suite. He typed up a quick list and then got on Skype.

**Pasadena, CA 2005**

"Leonard?" Raj asked waking up in the dead of the night. He was sleeping on the couch in Leonard and Sheldon's place. "Leonard? Your computer's beeping!" He knocked on the door to Leonard's room. "LEONARD!"

"WHAT!" Leonard asked. They ran into the living room where Leonard's computer was beeping by playing out the Star Wars theme rather loudly. "SHELDON!" He yelled in annoyance when Sheldon's peppy face appeared on the screen upon Leonard's log in to Skype.

"BAM!" Sheldon cheered. "I found a way to hack into your computer's sound system and control it remotely - both in physical location and in time - BAM!" Sheldon said very quickly wide eyed, grinning, and leaning toward the monitor of his laptop.

"That's great, Sheldon." Raj said. "Why did you wake us at 2am? Other than the fact that you have obviously drank way too much coffee?"

"I have had the best idea ever! In order to pull off the prank on the _whole_ nation of Panem, I require certain things that are in the apartment. First of all, I will need two whoopee cushions to create an element of surprise. I'll need the twelve -pack of strawberry YooHoo for bribes. I will also need a box of pop tarts. That is for quick nourishment. Finally, I'll need several USB webcams that I will place in remote areas to record my subjects' surprise and horror - BAM!"

"Ok. Great." Leonard said. They got the supplies ready and sent them to Sheldon. "Anything else?"

"My Luke Skywalker backpack in which to place all my necessary supplies." Sheldon said.

"Uh, Sheldon, will this prank keep those little engineers in your care alive?" Raj asked.

"Sure - oh yes, it will. Also, I would like all the Star Wars and Star Trek DVD's pulled from the bookshelves and from both your rooms and stacked in order of episode and chronology on the dining room table. We will need them upon my return."

"Ok. Well, you have to get some sleep, Sheldon." Leonard said. "Good night."

"Good night - oh, Panem won't know what hit them in a few days, you just wait!" Sheldon said bouncing up and down in his seat. "Bam!" He whispered before signing off.

**Hunger Games Training Center, Capitol of Panem 3312**

"Good morning, tributes." Sheldon said at the table. "My, you two are quite reserved today."

"Today is our last day -" Wiress began.

"Of training." Beetee said. He put his arm around Wiress and held her hand. "Then we get our scores."

"Oh yes." Sheldon said. "Well, I have confidence that the trainers will not underestimate students of such high intellectual caliber. _I_ wouldn't."

"Thank you." Wiress whispered before eating. Beetee kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll be fine." He whispered in her ear. Sheldon smiled at the two.

"Now, one thing to remember, I have been watching reruns of these Games that are so-called entertainment in your country, and I notice proximity to the cornucopia is positively correlated to increased chances of death. Unfortunately it is also correlated to getting better supplies. However, I would like you two to run away from there as quickly as you can. I shall send you supplies in the meantime."

"Ok." Beetee said.

"I assume you two will stick together?"

"Yes." Wiress whispered taking Beetee's hand in hers.

"Good. Good. It is part of the plan." Sheldon said. "Don't you two worry. You'll be safe soon enough."

Sheldon's promise gave them confidence to both earn eights in training. Beetee, Wiress, and Sheldon spent the evening discussing their favorite physicists and engineers of history before Sheldon shooed them off to bed. "Now, remember what I said, my little engineers. I'm quite confident everything will be alright." Sheldon said. Beetee and Wiress nodded. Even though Sheldon was a bit quirky, they knew they could trust him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunger Games Training Center, Capitol of Panem 3312**

Beetee woke up warm and wrapped up in his blankets. He sighed and snuggled tighter against Wiress who was curled up against him. She was wearing a simple light blue nightgown that felt soft against Beetee's skin. He smiled as she kissed his jaw and neck gently. "Good morning." Beetee whispered nuzzling his face into he hair before kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Hello, love." Wiress whispered. She rolled over and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. "How did you -"

"I slept perfectly." Beetee said. He put on his glasses and stared into Wiress's face as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish we could just stay here forever." Wiress smiled as Beetee wrapped his arms around her.

"I could relax here with -" Wiress leaned forward and kissed Beetee on the lips. _With you._ "There is Sheldon -"

"Our mentor? Let's go say good morning to him." Beetee said pulling the covers off of himself and Wiress. They walked out his room hand in hand.

"There you two are!" Sheldon said. "I do hope you slept well?" The two tributes nodded. "Good. Very good. Now, I have to get some things ready, but do not fear, I shall see you both again."

"Only one can -" Wiress began tearing up.

"Be the victor." Beetee said.

"Yes, but remember, there may be alternate ways out of the arena, my little engineers." Sheldon said confidently. "Just trust Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Now eat up, you two have a long day ahead of yourselves." As soon as his tributes were seated, he grabbed his Star Wars backpack and headed out of the suite. He hurried out to the hovercrafts and bribed the driver to let him come with him when he would pick tributes from the arena. After that, he entered the Mentor's control room and the Commentator booth to place things in certain places. "Bam!" Sheldon whispered. He made a short video using the camera on his laptop and then returned to see the tributes off as they headed to the arena.

**Hunger Games Arena somewhere in Panem**

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The gong sounded and Beetee and Wiress took off in the opposite direction of the cornucopia. They kept running until they saw a silver parachute float down that had two backpacks with food and some weapons in them. That would last them several days.

They began several days of hiding and surviving on what they had. There was a predictable lull in the Games on the fourth day. "Beetee -" Wiress whispered. Beetee looked up from building a fire to see a silver parachute floating to them. They hoped it was something to help them keep warm as the arena was frigid cold, especially at the high elevations. Wiress and Beetee had been battling the elements, mutts that resembled bears, and of course other tributes. They were getting rather exhausted.

"What is this?" Beetee asked. It was a bow and arrow. The arrow was metal with a battery on it. He helped Wiress to her feet and they looked around on the mountain summit that was in the middle of the arena. Wiress pointed to a spot in the sky.

"Look." Wiress said. "It's a chink -"

"In the force field." Beetee said in her ear. Wiress put her arms around Beetee as he slowly loaded the bow and arrow. Beetee felt steadier with Wiress holding him.

"You can do this, love." Wiress whispered kissing Beetee where his neck and shoulder met.

"We're getting out of here or dying. Together." Beetee said before drawing the string back. His aim was perfect as the arrow pierced the chink in the force field. Streaks of lighting lit up the sky as several deafening explosions shook the arena. Beetee pushed Wiress to the ground and used his body to cover her. They felt themselves being lifted up by a prong attached to a hovercraft.

"Come on, kids! Hurry!" Sheldon ran toward them with a laptop once they hit the floor of the hovercraft. "The other crafts are coming quicker than I had expected." Beetee and Wiress shakily crawled over to their mentor. "Place your hands on the lid of my laptop!" They linked fingers with their hands and placed them shakily on the metal and plastic device before they were yanked through space and time.

**California Institute of Technology 2005**

Sheldon, Beetee, and Wiress landed in a plain of grass surrounded by concrete and glass buildings. Birds were chirping and people were walking along the sidewalks. "Well, we're here." Sheldon said cheerfully. Beetee and Wiress looked around bleary-eyed. They grasped hands and looked around still terrified. "I told you both of you would get out." Sheldon said as he opened his backpack and pulled out a box of pop-tarts. "Eat these." He said. He handed them each a carton of YooHoo. "I'm calling Leonard or Raj to pick us up." Sheldon pulled out his phone. "Leonard? I'm here! Yes, right outside your building. Of _course_ that's my Star Wars backpack. Oh, yes, the tributes are here. Beetee and Wiress. Ok. Thanks." Sheldon said. Five minutes later, Leonard met them and he helped the two teens to their feet. They headed to Leonard's car and Sheldon was jabbering on and on about how he got back to Pasadena as Leonard drive them all to their apartment. "Look at them, I told you I'd get them out!" Sheldon cheered. Beetee was leaning against the corner of the car asleep with Wiress' head in his lap. He was stroking her hair in his sleep and holding her hand. Wiress was also asleep. They didn't know where they were, but their mentor had gotten them out of the arena and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: SHELDON OUTSMARTS PANEM! :) Yay! I wouldn't have put Team Nerds in the arena if they weren't coming out together :) We're almost done :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheldon and Leonard's Apartment Pasadena, CA **

"Alright, my little engineers, wake up!" Sheldon called. "Beetee? Wiress?" There was no answer from the back seat.

"Sheldon, they're out like lights." Leonard said looking back at the kids. He got out of the car and opened the back door. "Come on." Sheldon came over. "Can you carry her?" Leonard settled a sleeping Wiress into Sheldon's arms and Leonard picked Beetee up. He wrinkled his nose at their smelly tribute uniforms. They slowly climbed the stairs to their apartment. Raj opened the door.

"Oh my!" He gasped. "They look like starved kids in the bad part of Mumbai!" He exclaimed taking in Wiress and Beetee's gaunt faces, ragged looking hair and clothes, and the dark circles under their eyes. He pulled out the bed that was tucked into the couch before hurrying into the kitchen and started making a large pot of chicken curry while Leonard and Sheldon lay them on the mattress. "How did you get them out?" He asked Sheldon from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you asked!" Sheldon said. "However, I'd like to share the details once our little engineers wake up so they will enjoy the story the first time around!" He crossed his arms and stared at his friends proudly. "Suffice it to say, it involved convienently placed YooHoos in storm-trooper - I mean - Peacekeeper's pockets and an understanding of an electromagnetic force field around the outdoor prison these two were in. Then I used my understanding of physics, time travel, and computers to get them back here. I was going to have them land in our apartment, alas, I had to send us to Caltech instead. We were almost caught, you know."

"Intriguing." Leonard said. They all jumped at Beetee groaning and rubbing his eyes.

"Wiress?" He asked. "Wiress?" he put his glasses on and looked around fearfully until he spotted her. "Where - am I?" He asked.

"You are in my apartment in Pasadena, California." Sheldon said. Just then Wiress whimpered and curled up tighter into a ball.

"Wiress, wake up." Beetee said gently shaking her shoulder. She gasped and sat up, her large eyes widening in fear. "We're - we're out of the arena."

"Ok." Wiress said. "In District Three?" Leonard, Raj, and Sheldon exchanged confused looks. "Are we still in Panem?"

"Oh no, you've left that horrible place. You've actually left that horrible _time."_ Sheldon said. He checked his laptop and laughed. "It's best explained this way." He said plugging his laptop into the TV so they could all watch the videos.

**Commentator Booth Training Center Capitol of Panem 3312**

The camera zooms in on two tributes on a mountain top. One wraps her arms around the other that shoots an arrow toward the sky. "And District Three is shooting at the sky - oh my word!" Caesar yelped. He and Claudius jumped to their feet as several blinding flashes overwhelm the cameras all over the arena. The flashes are followed by loud explosions. "The arena! It's completely destroyed!" Caesar gasped. "And District Three's tributes are nowhere to be found!"

"Certainly they have perished in the blast." Claudius said solemnly. They sat down and heard two loud _pfft_ sounds coming from their seat cushions. "What the Snow?" Claudius and Caesar reached under themselves and pulled out pink circular deflated balloons with writing on them. Suddenly the screen crackled to life again.

"Greetings, horrible leaders of Panem!" Claudius and Caesar stared openmouthed at the screen. A skinny man with dark brown hair wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt under his Dr. Spock t-shirt smirked back at the camera. "This prank is brought to you by the malevolent mind of Dr. Sheldon Cooper - now former mentor of your District Three tributes. If you all would like to see your stupid faces, the cameras I have _conveniently_ placed around various areas in the Training Center will upload video to my computer which I will then put on YouTube. I think it's terrible you take little engineers that have the ingenious mind of my caliber and subject them to such _terrible_ things as your so-called Hunger Games. I have taken them to a place safe from your influence. Literally in a galaxy far far way in both time and space. Perhaps you should use your technology to create holographic communication or perhaps space travel. BAZINGA!" The TV shut off.

**Sheldon and Leonard's Apartment Pasadena, CA 2005**

Wiress and Beetee were laughing so hard they were in tears as they watched Caesar Flickerman's and Claudius Templesmith's horrified expressions as they listened to Sheldon's video. "BAZINGA!" Sheldon said along with himself as his video ended.

"Oh wow -" Raj said catching his breath. "That was truly genius, Sheldon!"

"Of course, all my endeavors are!" Sheldon said.

"Well, that's one way to bring down a terrible government." Leonard said. Wiress and Beetee giggled. "Ok, kids, let's get you out of those clothes." He sent Wiress across the hall to Penny's house for a bath and so she could borrow some girls' clothes. Beetee washed up in the guys' apartment and came out in sweats and a Star Wars t-shirt. Wiress came into the apartment half an hour later with her nails trimmed, and wearing one of Penny's night-shirts.

"This is a bit thin." Wiress said shivering.

"Women's clothes are often impractical." Sheldon pointed out. "Change into this." he handed Wiress a t-shirt with the USS Enterprise on it.

"That's better." Wiress said coming out of the bathroom. The shirt came to her knees. She curled up on the couch mattress with Beetee as Raj served them steaming hot curry.

"Now, you both are new to this country: The United States of America in the year 2005. But do not fear." Sheldon said. "I have already planned out your cultural education." He gestured to the coffee table. "I have gathered the DVD's of Star Wars, Star Trek, Star Trek the Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine, and Voyager. What do you want to start with?" Wiress picked up one DVD that had R2D2 on the front.

"This robot is so -" Wiress giggled and traced the round robot's picture with her finger.

"Cute." Beetee said. He kissed her cheek. "I think she wants to start with this." They curled up on the couch wrapped in a thick Star Trek blanket and enjoyed bowl after bowl of curry or other filling food as they worked their way through the Star Wars and Star Trek series.

* * *

A/N: Some of Sheldon's dialogue in his video for the commentators comes directly from Season 3 episode 9 where he pranks a colleague.


	8. Chapter 8

**California Institute of Technology, Pasadena, CA **

"Well, do you want to split up and get your rooms set up?" Sheldon asked. Wiress and Beetee nodded. They still thought of Sheldon as their mentor, but this time he was mentoring them in adjusting to their new lives as freshmen at California Institute of Technology. They had gotten top SAT scores and completed their paperwork thanks to the perfectly forged documents Raj, Harold, and Leonard had made. Even though Wiress was really sixteen, they had changed her birth year to be the same as Beetee's. They figured she was intelligent enough to pass for eighteen. A month after the Hunger Games, they were completing the check-in process into a Caltech dormitory. Amy, Sheldon's girlfriend had come along so there could be another pair of hands helping the two students move into their rooms. Amy took Wiress to set up her new room and Sheldon took Beetee to his.

"There you go!" Sheldon said after assembling the bookshelf in Beetee's room an hour later. "Now you can place both DVD's, textbooks, and other books nicely on this shelf!"

"Thanks, Sheldon. I appreciate it." Beetee said. He was eager to start his freshman year at Caltech. "I'm going to see how Wiress is doing." He and Sheldon walked down to the girls' floor where Wiress' room was.

"I think I will study mechanical engineering." Wiress said sitting on her bed. Her roommate Julie nodded as she set up her computer.

"That's neat. What do you want to do?" Julie asked.

"Oh, probably find ways to develop -" Wiress trailed off as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Better machines in factories." Beetee finished leaning against the doorframe. Wiress's face lit up and she ran to the doorway throwing her arms around Beetee. He picked her up and kissed her. "Hey, baby."

"Aaaw!" Julie sighed. "You guys are high-school sweehearts." Wiress and Beetee nodded. "So cute!"

"He was the best in Robotics club -"

"Until you joined." Beetee said. He took Wiress' hand. "Show me around." Wiress showed him her desk where she had a matching bookshelf. She patted the bed where she had dark purple sheets and a comforter. Her closet contained a mixture of plain knee-length skirts, collared blouses, v-neck sweaters, and two pairs of jeans thanks to her and Amy's shopping trip. "This looks nice, love."

"Yours?" Wiress asked.

"Sure." She entwined her fingers around Beetee's as he walked her to his room. He had a similar set up with his desk and bookshelf that she had. "I figured we could set up our rooms the same since we might be visiting each other a lot." Wiress nodded.

"Well, now that your living quarters are set up, we shall get your books and things." Sheldon said. They visited the campus bookstore and came out with an armload of books and half their scholarship money spent. Sheldon then took them to a large office supply store to buy notebooks, pens, etc. "There. Now you should have everything." Sheldon said proudly as they all carried several heavy shopping bags onto the bus headed back to campus. "Now, you will all be herded down the dining hall at the same time to have your inaugural feast of the best quality Caltech fare. They save the best food for your first day here and for faculty luncheons when someone gets promoted or secures a large research grant." Sheldon explained. "I do hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"I'm sure we will." Beetee said. "This is our new home." Sheldon bid them goodbye and told them that he, Leonard, and Raj would take them on an outing downtown the Saturday after their first week.

"Thank you." Wiress said before wrapping her mentor in a hug. Sheldon smiled and waved at them as he walked out of the dormitory lobby.

"Let's take a walk before dinner." Beetee said. They pulled on their new Caltech hoodies over their clothes as the sun was beginning to set on campus. The yellows, pinks, and dark reds reflected off the windows of the buildings creating a beautiful scene as they walked around campus. They stopped in an open area that had flower beds around the area. Wiress smiled and wrapped her arms around Beetee's waist.

"This is a new start -" Wiress began.

"Of our lives." Beetee finished. Wiress looked up at Beetee's eyes that were filled with love behind his glasses. She smiled as his lips met hers. The sun set lower throwing them into a silhouette as they shared a long kiss.

"Can you believe -" Wiress paused tracing the side of Beetee's face with the tips of her fingers. "We can study engineering - without worrying -" She paused watching the rays of the setting sun come out behind a cloud. "About the Games?"

"You know what's even better?" Beetee asked. Wiress shrugged. "We can do that by each other's side." He whispered. "Here in this new place, we can share our love." They kissed once more as the sun went down. They grasped hands and walked back to the dining hall taking the first steps of their new life together.

THE END :3 :3


End file.
